Warriors: The Demon Clans
by Liza Taylor
Summary: Far away in a distant land lives four warrior clans that are different from all the rest. In these clans there is one cat in each clan with powers beyond belief. Flightpaw is one of them. She is the special for Nightclan. COMPLETE
1. Alligences

A L L E G I A N C E S

**N I G H T C L A N**

Leader**Lilystar­**-white she-cat (5 lives)

Deputy**Scareye**- black tom with a scar running down his left eye

Medicine Cat ** Mysticstorm**-blue-gray she-cat

**Apprentice**-**Cinderpaw**

Warriors (toms and she-cats without kits)

**Brightclaw**- red tom with brown paws and blue eyes

**Apprentice-Sparrowpaw **

**Silentheart**- rose-gray she-cat. Is mute

**Bramblepelt**- brown tom with black stripes and blue eyes

**Apprentice-Flightpaw**

**Snaketail**- rust red tom with a long tail

**Apprentice-Birchpaw**

**Blacktail**- pure black tom

**Coltpelt**- brown she-cat with white markings

**Apprentice**-**Darkpaw**

**Silverstorm**- silver-gray she-cat with blue eyes

**Riverwind**- gray tabby tom

**Spiderpelt**- black she-cat with long legs

**Apprentice- Finchpaw**

**Midmoon**- silver she-cat

Apprentices (more than six moons old, in training to become

warriors)

**Flightpaw**- light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes and wings growing out of her back

**Darkpaw**- coal black tom with green eyes

**Cinderpaw**- cinder colored she-cat

**Sparrowpaw**- little brown she-cat

**Finchpaw**- yellow tom with black markings

Queens (she-cats expecting or nursing kits)

**Sunpelt**- gray she-cat with black flecks

(Owlkit and Firekit).

**Morningsun**- brown she-cat

Birchkit and Eaglekit)

Elders ( former warriors and queens, now retired)

**Whitepaw**- white she-cat. Retired early due to shattered

leg

**Littlecloud**- small tortoise-shell tom

S T R E A M C L A N

Leader **Waterstar**- silver-blue she-cat

**Apprentice-Scalepaw**

Deputy**Tallstorm**- long legged tabby tom

Medicine Cat **Riverstripe**- sleek gray-black tom

Warriors

**Runningclaw**- light black tom

**Crowtail**- gray tom with blue eyes

**Greyfur**- gray tabby she-cat

**Apprentice- Snakepaw**

Apprentices

**Scalepaw**- blue-gray tom with webbed paws and gills

**Snakepaw**- orange tom with golden eyes

F L A M E C L A N

Leader**Littlestar**- small silver tom

Deputy**Mudfur**- mud colored tom

Medicine Cat**Leafpelt- **brown tortoise shell she-cat

Warriors

**Firewind**- bright orange tom. Can breathe fire

**Cloudsky**- white tom

**Smokeclaw**- smoke colored tom

T R E E C L A N

Leader**Lionstar­**- tabby tom with a furry neck

Deputy**Sandstream**- pale ginger she-cat

Medicine Cat**Robinfang****- **gray tom with black stripes

**Apprentice- Barkpaw**

Warriors

**Auraclaw**- brown tabby she-cat with brown eyes. Has physics abilities

**Cedartail**- dusky brown tom

**Boudlerfur**- stone gray tom

**Silverwhisker**- silver gray she-cat

**Apprentice-Volepaw**

**Hopecloud**- pale brown tom

**Streamstorm**- silver gray she-cat

**Apprentice-Thornpaw**

**Heartpool**- brown tabby she-cat

**Leopardfang **– spotted she-cat

**Streampelt**- silver tabby tom

Apprentices

**Barkpaw**- bark brown tom

**Volepaw-** small brown tom

**Tigerpaw**- orange striped she-cat

**Thornpaw- **black she-cat

Queens

**Dewdrop**- silver she-cat (Pebblekit, Marshkit and Birdkit).

**Sorrelpelt**- brown she-cat

(Amberkit, Moonkit and Forestkit

Elders

**Fallingdawn-** crabby tortoise shell she-cat

**Digstorm-**** once handsome brown tom**

C A T S O U T S I D E O F C L A NS

& O T H E R A N I M A L S

**Odd**- yellow tom with a purple spot in the middle of his forehead and brown eyes. Lives near the sun drown place

**Kiwi**- a small mixed breed dog that lives with Odd

**Starfoot**- gray she-cat with black markings. Comes from a clan far away

**Twilight**- a young fox raised in Nightclan. Thinks he is a cat

**Crystal**- female fox who lives near Nightclan borders

**Windtail**- gray tom


	2. Prologue

**Before reading this story I would like to say that it was written before the Scarlet Star and I took some names from this story into that one. It won't affect either story in any way. So enjoy Warriors: The Demon Clans. And remember to comment afterwords.**

A cat raced through the thick pine trees, the full moon guiding its path through the forest. It looked around hoping a midnight patrol wasn't out because of the recent rouge attacks. The cat knew that the knowledge it had… it would never tell. The cat stopped near a huge gorge, rushing water could be heard far below. The cat panted looking back. It had heard a sound and the scent of clan cats seemed to come closer. "Oh no," whispered the cat. It peered into the gorge. "It's my only chance." Without a second thought, the cat jumped.

Far away from all of this a young tabby had given birth. The medicine cat hovered close by licking one of her kits. The queen began to lick the other when she paused. "What the?" She looked down and saw two small brown wings coming out of the kit's back. "Oh my," whispered the queen. She looked over at the medicine cat to make sure she wasn't looking before placing her teeth over one of the wings and bit down. Hard. The kit squealed in pain. Before the medicine cat could react the queen bit off the other wing and swallowed them. Then she licked the wounds until the bleeding stopped.

The medicine cat padded over to the queen with the other kit. "What will you name that one?" she asked.

The queen thought for a second and smiled, "Flightkit."


	3. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1! Introducing the characters! Remember to review!**

"Come on Flightkit!"

"Coming!" Flightkit got to her paws and raced out of the nursery, almost bumping into a black tom. "Whoops! Sorry Darkkit! But you know I can't wait! We're going to be apprentices today!" She looked around the large camp. The large bramble dens to sleep in and the huge tree stump in the center for clan meetings. She even looked at the fresh-kill pile, which was brimming with food. She turned back to Darkkit. "Aren't you excited?"

"Of course I am!" laughed Darkkit, "It's not everyday you get to be an apprentice!" Then his face turned serious and he asked quietly, "How are your wings?"

"Small enough to be covered by my fur," answered Flightkit in the same quiet tone, "But I need to get them cut soon."

"Why do you want them cut?" asked Darkkit for the tenth billionth time. "I mean all the other clans have a special cat."

"So?" snapped Flightkit, "Mother told me to never tell anyone I don't trust! You know that Darkkit! Remember? She said that the clan would never let me live a normal life! And you know I want to respect her final wish…" Flightkit fell silent.

"I'm sorry," whispered Darkkit, giving her a reassuring lick, "Come on. Lilystar is waiting." The two kits headed for the stump in the middle of the camp. Sitting on it, watching the clan was a beautiful white she-cat. When her eyes laid on the kits, she smiled.

"Well, looks like you two decided to become apprentices today instead of tomorrow."

"Sorry Lilystar," said the two kits dipping their heads in respect.

Lilystar got to her paws and yowled, "All cats old enough to catch their own prey please gather beneath the highstump for a Clan meeting. Cats began gathering under the highstump their different colored pelts looked like a moving river in the morning light. Two warriors, a brown tom and a brown she-cat with white markings stood near the high stump. Bramblepelt and Coltpelt

"I wonder which one of them is my mentor," whispered Flightkit to Darkkit.

"Shhh!" snapped Darkkit as Lilystar continued the ceremony.

"We have two new apprentices today. Flightkit, and Darkkit. I call upon my warrior ancestors to look down upon these kits. They would like to become warriors of Nightclan, but must first become apprentices. Flightkit, from this day forth, until you have earned your warrior name, you will be known Flightpaw. Bramblepelt will mentor you. Darkkit, from this day forth, until you have earned your warrior name, you will be known as Darkpaw. Coltpelt will mentor you. Congratulations." Flightpaw and Darkpaw touched noses with their mentors as the clan repeated their apprentice names. "Flightpaw! Darkpaw! Flightpaw! Darkpaw!"

"That is all for now," Lilystar hopped off the highstump as cats started drifting away.

"Shall we begin training?" asked Bramblepelt.

"In a minute," replied Flightpaw, "I uh… want to have one last look at the nursery."

"Alright."

Flightpaw padded away from Bramblepelt and entered the nursery. Inside the two queens Sunpelt and Morningsun were feeding their kits.

"What are you doing here?" asked Sunpelt, noticing her, "Don't you have training?"

"I wanted to see the nursery one last time," said Flightpaw before heading to the back of the nursery. She checked to make sure the queens weren't looking before slipping into a small hole in the bramble wall. She winced as the bramble caught her fur. She was getting too big for the tunnel. Flightpaw yanked herself out of the tunnel of bramble and she was outside the camp. Darkpaw was waiting near a thorny bush. Without a word he slipped into a hole near the base of the bush and Flightpaw was close behind him. The hole led to the center of the bush which was a small empty space. Thorns towered around them.

"We need to get another place to do this," said Darkpaw, "We are getting too big."

"I know," replied Flightpaw before turning around so her back faced Darkpaw. She grabbed a rock from the ground and held it within her teeth.

"Ready?" asked Darkpaw.

Flightpaw nodded. Darkpaw placed his teeth over a wing and bit down. Flightpaw winced in pain. Darkpaw spit it out on the ground before doing the same to the other. He then picked up some marigold from the ground and placed it on the wounds. Afterwords he put some cobwebs over them.

"You done?" asked Flightpaw, after putting the rock on the ground.

"I sure am," The two cats slipped out of the bush and sneaked back into camp. They came out of the nursery and went to their mentors.


	4. Chapter 2

A moon later Bramblepelt took Flightpaw to a small creek. The sun was shining through the canopy of trees and a soft wind blew at their backs. "Alright," spoke Bramblepelt, turning to the she-cat, "Let me see your fighting skills." He stood there, patiently waiting for her to make a move.

Flightpaw decided to attack him directly. Her paws thudded the ground as she shot forward. Bramblepelt sidestepped. However Flightpaw was so fast that she skidded into the creek. The cold water seeped into her fur. Flightpaw glared at Bramblepelt who was in a laughing fit. "Be quiet," she growled, climbing out. She shook out her fur.

Bramblepelt silenced his laughs, "Okay, try again."

Flightpaw circled around her mentor, trying to find an opening-any opening. Bramblepelt kept up with her movements. Flightpaw charged forward and it was weird but Bramblepelt seemed to go in slow motion. She ducked under his paw before clamping her jaws around his leg. He yowled in surprise. Flightpaw let go and smiled at her mentor.

"Wow," he said, examining his leg, which was unscratched, "I have never seen a cat move that fast!"

The smile fell from her face, _"Was that… another sign of my powers?"_ she thought, "Oh! This is bad!"

"Bramblepelt!" Blacktail padded over to the mentor and apprentice. Next to him was his brother Snaketail. "Lilystar is going to say whose going to the gathering."

"Well I guess that was all for training today," sighed Bramblepelt.

The four cats barely made it into camp when Lilystar began the clan meeting. "Let all cats able to catch their own prey gather under the High Stump." She paused a second before continuing. "The cats which will be going to the gathering are Silentheart, Blacktail, Darkpaw, Flightpaw, Coltpelt and Bramblepelt." Lilystar jumped off the Stump. "Come. The sun is already high in the sky."

She met Scareye, Mysticstorm and Mysticstorm's apprentice Cinderpaw also the sister of Flightpaw by the entrance to the camp. Flightpaw and Darkpaw trailed behind the other warriors as the group walked through the forest. The only reason, their clan had to go to the meeting grounds early was because their clan was so far away. Flightpaw whispered to Darkpaw about what happened during training.

"See," whispered Darkpaw, "Other powers are showing up. You can't hide something like this forever."

"I'll hide it until I become a warrior."

"Right," Darkpasw rolled his eyes, "Somehow, I don't believe that."

They continued to walk in silence through the forest. The sun was dipping below the tree line when the trees started getting closer and closer together. "We're in Treeclan territory," hissed Darkpaw as they went over the invisible border.

Flightpaw looked up at the huge trees around her. "I can tell."

The moon was rising when the cats finally reached the meeting grounds. The grounds were a large lush field. In the center of the field were four large rocks. Cats were already gathered there. "Four rocks," whispered Flightpaw. Two of the four rocks were occupied. One by a silver-blue she-cat. "_Waterstar_" remembered Flightpaw, "_The leader of Streamclan."_ The other cat was a large tabby with a furry neck. _"Lionstar of Treeclan."_

"Looks like Flameclan isn't here yet," said Darkpaw looking at the many cats.

Flightpaw who was also looking at the cats froze. Her eyes darted back to the cat. "Look!" she hissed. She flicked her tail to a young tom gazing up at Waterstar. His bluish-gray fur looked like scales in the moonlight.

"That's Scalepaw," whispered Riverwind, overhearing their conversation, "He is Streamclan's special. He has webbed paws and gills!" Flightpaw's eyes widen. Riverwind laughed at her expression before padding away.

"At least you aren't as ugly as him," commented Darkpaw.

Flightpaw squatted him with her tail. "I wonder who is Treeclan's special?"

Darkpaw called Blacktail over and asked. Blacktail flicked his tail to a pretty brown tabby. Her beautiful brown eyes were on the ground in front of her. "Her name is Auraclaw. She has the power to move things with her mind. Kind of scary I admit."

"Auraclaw," whispered Flightpaw thoughtfully. Suddnely she was somewhere else. A gorge of some sort. A gray she-cat was climbing out of a fast moving river.

"Flightpaw?" Flightpaw blinked and the vision was gone. "You looked like you were dreaming on your feet," said Darkpaw, "Are you okay?" His face was filled with concern.

"Maybe," answered Flighpaw, "But it seemed so real."

"What do you mean?"

Flightpaw was about to answer when a voice yelled out. "We're here!" A small silver tom led a band of warriors and apprentices to the rocks. It was Flameclan's leader Littlestar. His deputy a mud colored tom-Mudclaw and a tortoise shell she-cat-Leafpelt were close behind him. A bright orange tom was close behind them and seemed to be the one leading all the other cats.

"That's Firewind," whispered Blacktail, "He can breathe fire."

"Now that's a scary power," commented Flightpaw. She turned her eyes to Auraclaw. Auraclaw was staring back at her. Flightpaw quickly dropped her eyes.

Littlestar jumped onto his rock and yowled, signaling the beginning of the gathering. "Let this gathering begin. Lilystar? You want to start?"

"Of course," spoke Lilystar, her voice addressing all of the clan cats, "We are proud to say that Darkpaw and Flightpaw are now apprentices. And just last night Sunpelt had given birth to kits."

Flightpaw gasped. She hadn't heard of Sunpelt's kits begin born.

"Is one of them a special?" asked a Flameclan cat.

"No."

"Well," tauted Littlestar, "Looks like Starclan has decided that Nightclan doesn't need a special."

Flightpaw was about to yell out that she was the special but she bit her lip instead. Darkpaw was glaring at her. _"Foxdung! Why does Darkpaw need to make me feel bad about this?_" Suddnly as if by magic clouds seemed to appear from nowhere and covered the moon.

"Starclan is angry at you Littlestar," said Lilystar her voice level, but Flightpaw could tell Lilystar was offended. "The gathering is over." Without another word she jumped off her rock and started walking away. Without another word the Nightclan cats followed her.


	5. Chapter 3

**For people who have read the Scarlet Star, two familiar characters are appearing in this chapter!**

Flightpaw woke up the next morning to Sparrowpaw's poking. "Yes?" she asked, blinking away sleep from her eyes.

"Scareye asked us to pick ticks off the elders," answered the older she-cat. She clearly didn't like that idea.

"WHAT!" cried Flightpaw, "WHY? We didn't do anything bad!"

"You know Scareye," said Sparrowpaw, "Very strict and likes to make apprentices miserable."

Flightpaw nodded in agreement, "I can agree with that." Her stomach growled as she got to her paws. Her fur grew hot.

Sparrowpaw laughed, "I think you should get something to eat. I'll meet you there." Sparrowpaw left the apprentice den.

Flightpaw went out as well. She hurried over to the fresh-kill pile and quickly picked up a vole and gulped it down. She didn't want Sparrowpaw to be mad at her for making her do all the work.

"Hey Flightpaw!" Darkpaw ran over to her, "You aren't going to believe this!"

"What?"

"Follow me!" Darkpaw led Flightpaw into the nursery and went over to Sunpelt. He flicked his tail to her kits. Flightpaw looked at them and gasped. In the middle of two kits was a fox cub.

The cat was walking along a river bank. "Where the heck am I?" it thought, sniffing the air. It could smell prey. The cat quickly dropped into a hunter's crouch and dove, killing a small mouse instantly. The small mouse wouldn't fill the cat but it would quell the hunger a bit. The cat got to work devouring the mouse.

Sunpelt gave an angry hiss at Darkpaw was too close for comfort. Darkpaw backed up, "Sorry Sunpelt." He dipped his head before leaving, Flightpaw close behind him.

"Why is she caring for a fox?" asked Flightpaw when they were safely out of the nursery.

"Well you know how she had kits in the forest?" asked Darkpaw.

"Yes, two nights ago."

"Well, Cinderpaw told me that one of the kits were born dead and Sunpelt was extremely upset and she didn't seem to care about her other kits. Cinderpaw then heard a squeal nearby and went to check it out. She found out it was a dead fox mother and a fox kit. Cinderpaw took the fox kit and gave it to Sunpelt saying it was her kit. And the rest is history."

"Wow," whispered Flightpaw, "But she can't raise a fox!"  
"Well there isn't anything we can do. Sunpelt has set her sight on raising it."

Flightpaw then remembered that she had to help Sparrowpaw, "Oh Starclan! I forgot! I have to help Sparrowpaw remove ticks from the elders!" Flightpaw raced to the elders den. When she went into the small bramble cave, she could make out the shapes of three cats. An old tortoise shell tom named Littlecloud, and a young white she-cat with a shattered leg was the other. Her name was Whitepaw. Sparrowpaw looked up. "Great you're here!" Sparrowpaw gave Flightpaw a stick with foul smelling stuff on the end. Mouse bile. "You take Whitepaw," she ordered, "I already started on Littlecloud."

Flightpaw held her breath as she picked up the branch and went over to the she-cat. Whitepaw glared at her, "I don't have ticks!" she snapped angrily, "So don't bother to look!"

Flightpaw ignored her and began examining her fur. If Whitepaw's leg hadn't been shattered by a falling tree then she would have become a warrior and maybe a queen after that. After a minute of examination Flightpaw put down the branch, "You're right. You don't have any ticks."

"Of course I am!" snapped Whitepaw, "Now goodbye. I want some fresh-kill." She got to her paws and walked out of the den, her shattered leg dragged against the ground.

Littlecloud chuckled, "So young. I wish there was some way her leg could be healed so she could become a warrior. But of course that's impossible."

Later that day Bramblepelt took Flightpaw to patrol the borders. They were near the Treeclan border when they heard something awful.

"I was fishing in the cave on day! In the merry month of May! I was taken by surprise by a giant crocodile and it almost scared me away!"

"What was that!" exclaimed FLightpaw.

"It sounds like something died," agreed Bramblepelt. He sniffed the air but there was nothing but Treeclan scent on the winds. "It was probably nothing. Come on. We have more ground to cover."

They moved away from the borderline, unaware of the eyes watching them. "Are you sure that's them Kiwi?" asked the yellow cat, coming out of a bush. A small lilac dog tumbled out behind him. The dog shook his head and got to his paws before nodding. "Alright then Kiwi. Time to go." The yellow cat and the lilac dog headed for the Streamclan border.


	6. Chapter 4

**Welcome to Chapter 4! Leaf-fall and Leaf-bare are going to be skipped. This is like my longest chapter in a while.**

The early morning sun covered the camp with a warm glow. Everyone was happy. The harsh leaf-bare was over, taken place by the warm new-leaf. Finchpaw unfortunately had died of greencough.

Flightpaw streached in the morning light before watching Twilight the fox kit play with his foster brothers and sisters. _"It's almost time for their apprentice ceremony,"_ she thought, "_I wonder… is it possible for Twilight to become a warrior?"_ She broke out of her thoughts as Coltpelt asked her where Darkpaw was.

"He's in the elders den," answered Flightpaw, "Talking to Whitepaw."

"Thanks," Coltpelt trotted to the elders den.

Flightpaw walked out of camp, giving a slight nod to Silentheart who was guarding the entrance. _"I'll hunt,"_ she thought, _"Since Bramblepelt is on patrol and Darkpaw is training._" Flightpaw walked through the forest happily watching the birds flit through the trees and the squirrels and mice on the ground. She didn't really feel like hunting. It didn't feel right at that moment. The wind shook the new budded trees overhead. Flightpaw looked up. Wondering what it would be like to fly. Fly with the wings on her back. She shook her head, "No," she scolded herself, "No. I won't. I won't fly. I promised mom. I won't fly." Flightpaw was about to take a step, but froze instead. She could smell Streamclan warriors on the wind. And the smell was getting closer and closer. "Whose there?" she called.

Three cats met her on the path. One was a grey she-cat that Flightpaw recognized from the last gathering. Greyfur. The other two, a light black tom and an orange tom were unfamiliar to her. However the orange tom looked like an apprentice to Flightpaw.

"Look!" hissed the orange tom, "It's a Nightclan cat. All alone!"

"Quite Snakepaw!" ordered Greyfur.

The other tom smiled at Flightpaw, "Hello. My name is Runningclaw. And this is Greyfur and Snakepaw. We wish to speak to Lilystar. Waterstar would have come instead but-" He glanced at his fellow warrior and apprentice before continuing, "she has been busy."

"Really?" Flightpaw made her fur lie flat, "I mean of course." She turned tail and lead the Streamclan warriors back to the camp. Silentheart's eyes widen when she saw them coming. Her claws unshealthed. "It's okay!" called Flightpaw, "They just want to speak with Lilystar."

Silentheart looked the Streamclan cats over for a second before stepping aside. Flightpaw went inside first. She showed the cats the direction to Lilystar's den before running over to Twilight who was napping in the shade. Flightpaw grabbed him by the scruff and placed him in the nursery.

"Hey!" complained Twilight, "What was that for?"

"There are mean cats outside," lied Flightpaw, "They hate red colored cats like you."

Twilight nodded like he understood, "When I get older and become a warrior, then I'll teach those mean cats a lesson or two!"

Flightpaw smiled sadly, _"If you can become a warrior,"_ she thought. Out loud she said, "Stay here until those mean cats leave."

"Alright, Flightpaw."

Flightpaw slipped out of the nursery and saw the Streamclan cats leave Lilystar's den and leave the camp. Lilystar headed for the Highstump. She jumped onto it and yowled, "Let all cats who are able to gather their own prey gather here under the high stump."

"What's this about?" wondered Darkpaw as he and Flightpaw sat under the highstump.

"Maybe something to do with those Streamclan cats who were here," suggested Flightpaw.

"Streamclan cats?" wondered Darkpaw, "Maybe. Oh! And I heard that Sparrowpaw is going to be a warrior!"

"Really!" cried Flightpaw, "That's great!"

They fell silent as Lilystar continued, "First, I'm proud to add a new warrior to our clan. Sparrowpaw. Starclan look down upon this apprentice. She has trained hard to learn your noble code. Sparrowpaw. Do you promise to uphold the warrior code and protect the clan at the cost of your life?"

"I do."

"Then from this day forth you will be known as Sparrowtail."

"Sparrowtail! Sparrowtail!" yowled the clan cats.

When the noise died down, Lilystar continued, "You will sit vigil tonight Sparrowtail. Now three Streamclan cats told me some disturbing news. Treeclan one of the most peaceful clans in the forest has attacked Streamclan for no reason at all, and Waterstar believes that Nightclan will be next. I want all cats on guard."

"But what if Waterstar is lying?" asked Spiderpelt.

"She isn't," said Scareye entering the camp, "I just went there on Lilystar's orders and the camp has been attacked."

Mummers rose in the clan cats. "Why would Treeclan attack other clans for no reason?" wondered Darkpaw.

Lilystar yowled, and all the cats turned back to her, "I want everyone to be careful. That is all."

The next morning Bramblepelt took Flightpaw out of camp for some fighting training. "You know," began Bramblepelt, "It's almost time for you to become a warrior. I think your exam will be soon."

"Really?" gasped Flightpaw, "That's…amazing! I'm so excited!" Then she remembered the promise she made to Darkpaw. The one where she would tell the clan who she was. The Nightclan special.

Bramblepelt paused, "You smell that?"

Flightpaw sniffed the air and gasped. She could smell Treeclan cats, "Oh no!" she cried, "Waterstar was right!"

"Let's get back to camp!" ordered Bramblepelt. The two cats raced back to camp as fast as they could. When they got closer they could hear the sounds of battle fill the air. Flightpaw left Bramblepelt's side. Her claws unshealthed she raced into the camp and took in the sight around her. Sunpelt and Morningsun were furiously defending the nursery from a couple of warriors. The sounds of whimpering kits came from inside. Lilystar and Scareye were fighting side by side against three strong warriors. The new warrior Sparrowtail was helping Birchpaw defend the medicine cat den. Whitepaw was trying to protect Littlecloud against a large gray tom, but it looked like he would over power her. The tom swatted Whitepaw away with a paw and she went reeling back. Flightpaw rushed over to help. She leaped onto the tom's back and clawed the tom with all of her strength. Whitepaw jumped back into the battle and used the distraction to slash the tom in the face. It yowled and Whitepaw slashed it again. Flightpaw jumped off its back and slashed one of its back legs. The tom decided he had enough and raced out of camp.

"You better run!" Whitepaw called after him.

"You would be a fine warrior," smiled Littlecloud.

"The battle isn't over yet," reminded Flightpaw before running to help Brightclaw who was being overpowered by three cats. Flightpaw attacked the youngest one slashing it in the face, before attacking one of the warriors. Brightclaw attacked the other warrior. Soon the three cats turned tail and ran.

"Thank you for the help," said Brightclaw before rushing back into the fight.

Flightpaw ran to the middle of the camp, panting. This battle was taking its toll on her.

"FLIGHTPAW! LOOK OUT!" Flightpaw looked up to see a large silver tom running towards her. He was moving too fast and Flightpaw was too exhausted to dodge. Flightpaw stared in horror as his claws came closer and closer.

"NO!" Darkpaw launched himself onto the moving cat, and dug his claws into the cat's shoulder. He yowled and trashed around wildly. Darkpaw fell off and hit the ground. The breath knocked out of him. Before Flightpaw could blink the tom tore a large gash into Darkpaw's stomach. Darkpaw yowled in pain.

"DARKPAW!" Flightpaw glared at the tom in anger. In bloodlust. She attacked. Her claws seemed to grow longer as she slashed the tom in the face. It gave a pained yowl and raced out of camp. She was about to follow him when she remembered Darkpaw. Flightpaw rushed over to him. The wound was bleeding severely and his breathing was very slow. "Cinderpaw!" she called.

The medicine cat apprentice bounded over to her sister, "What's-" She noticed Darkpaw, "I have some herbs in Myssticstorm's den… I hope there is enough!" She ran away to the den.

"Flightpaw," Darkpaw opened his eyes.

"You must rest Darkpaw. Save your strength. You are going to be okay. You are going to be okay… it looks worse than it is….you are going to be okay…"

Darkpaw smiled, "Flightpaw. You don't have to pretend. I know...I am going to-"

"Don't say it!" cried Flightpaw, "You aren't! Mysticstorm and Cinderpaw will take care of you! They will make sure you don't…"

"Flightpaw. Show Nightclan. No. Show all the clans. Show everyone your powers." He seemed to see something Flightpaw couldn't see. He looked at Flightpaw with his green eyes into her amber ones, "Flightpaw… I wish we could have become warriors together. Goodbye Flightpaw…"

"Darkpaw don't die!" screamed Flightpaw, "Don't leave me!"

Darkpaw gave her a smile, then closed his eyes.

"DARKPAW!"


	7. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5! Stuff happens! **

The battle came to an end and the Nightclan cats were battered and bruised. Mysticstorm and Cinderpaw were hard at work, trying to care for all of the injured cats. "Why would Treeclan attack?" wondered Lilystar to Scareye, "It doesn't make sense."

"Why does anything make sense?" wondered Scareye, "But. We did lose an apprentice."

Lilystar's eyes darted to Scareye, "What? Who?"

"Darkpaw."

Sadness filled Lilystar's eyes, "He was going to become a great warrior."

Mysticstorm padded over to the leader and deputy, "I finished treating all of the cats. Riverwind and Silverstorm are in the worst condition and I want them to rest for a while."

"Then I'll begin," Lilystar jumped onto the highstump and yowled, "All cats gather under the highstump." Lilystar watched in sorrow as her clan cats all injured drag themselves under the highstump. "Cats of Nightclan," she began, "We have faced a terrible battle and barely survived. But soon we will find out what Treeclan wanted to do. But for now, I would like to make Flightpaw a warrior. Flightpaw?" Lilystat's heart panged as the brown she-cat stood under the highstump. She looked like she lost her best friend. Lilystar gulped before continuing deciding on using the shorter ceremony instead, "Flightpaw. Will you obey Starclan's noble code and protect the clan at the cost of your life?"

Flightpaw nodded.

"Then, from this day forth, Flightpaw your name will now be Flightwing."

The clan cats tried to muster up energy to chant her new name but it came out weak and feeble. "Flightwing?" asked Lilystar, "Will you sit vigil tonight?"

"Yes," answered Flightwing.

That night Flightwing sat in the middle of the camp. The stars twinkled above her. She sat there reliving that moment over and over again. The moment that tom killed Darkpaw. _"I'll avenge him,"_ she thought, _"I will kill that tom… even at the cost of my life. Nightclan has lived without me being a special and they can still live without me."_ She looked up into the sky, "_Darkpaw. Don't worry. I will avenge you."_

Two days later Flightwing slipped out of camp early. Dew still clung to the trees. The forest was silent expect for Flightwing's pawsteps in the undergrowth. It took her about until the sun was also high in the sky before she reached the Treeclan border. "Better cross and get it done." She stepped over the invisible line and headed south. She had heard Snaketail talk about the camp being in this direction a while ago. However her paws were tired from the long travel, so she decided to rest in a log. She crawled in and quickly fell asleep.

"Who are you?"

Flightwing woke with a start, banging her head against the top of the log. "Ow!" she whispered.

"Who are you?" asked the voice again.

Flightwing peered out of the log and saw a silver tom looking at her. The same tom that killed Darkpaw. She could still see a nasty slash across his muzzle and she felt a hint of satisfaction. She also realized that the tom didn't know who she was. For now.

"Are you going to answer or not?" asked the tom crossly.

_"You will,"_ thought Flightwing, "_You will know who I am."_ She crept slowly out of the log. The tom backed up a step, to give her room to get out. She got out and hissed at the tom, her paws unsheathed.

"Nightclan!" gasped the tom smelling her scent.

"Yes!" hissed Flightwing, "And now, you die!" She attacked the tom. However suddenly a young brown tom slammed into her side, sending her off balance. She hit the side of the log with her head and went down. Flightwing saw a brown cat running over to the silver and brown tom before she blacked out.

Cinderpaw was sorting through the herbs that Mysticstorm had just brought in. "Nettle in this pile, Juniper berries in that one. Borage in this one…" She looked up as a shadow fell on the unsorted pile of herbs. "Oh hello Twilight."

"Hi Cinderpaw! Guess what? Guess what?" Twilight was practically jumping up and down in excitement, "I'm going to be an apprentice today! Come! Come!"

"Alright!" laughed Cinderpaw. She exited the medicine cat den. Lilystar was on the High Stump. Owlkit and Firekit were sitting next to it. Twilight ran over to his foster brothers.

"Owlkit. You will now be Owlpaw. Midmoon. Treat this apprentice with the care you put into your kits. Firekit. You will now be Firepaw. Your mentor will be Sparrowtail. Give your knowledge to this apprentice." Lilystar then turned to the young fox, "Twilight. You will be my apprentice." Lilystar touched noses with the fox.

"Firepaw! Owlpaw! Twilight!" cheered the clan cats.

_"I wonder if he realizes that he doesn't have a warriors name like everyone else,"_ thought Cinderpaw, "Flightwing has to hear about this-" She suddenly realized that she hadn't seen Flightwing all day. _"I wonder where she is?" _


	8. Chapter 6

**Welcome to Chapter 6! This chapter has a lot of Auraclaw in it!**

Flightwing groaned and opened her eyes and gasped. She was in the center of some huge trees. In some of the trees there were hollows and some cats were inside of those hollows. A pile of fresh-kill was near her. Flightwing realized in horror, that she was in the Treeclan camp!

"You are awake."

Flightwing turned to see a brown she-cat, "Auraclaw!" she gasped.

Auraclaw nodded, "Yes. That is my name. I was wondering why did you come on our territory and why did you attack Streampelt?"

Flightwing stared at her blankly for a second, _"Streampelt?"_ she thought, _"Wait! Does she mean that silver tom?"_ Out loud she hissed, "He killed my best friend!"

"He was doing it because Lionstar ordered us to attack," answered Auraclaw calmly.

At that moment Flightwing wanted to attack the she-cat, but it would defy the warrior code. Warriors were not allowed to attack specials.

"May I check her over?" asked a gray tom with black stripes.

Auraclaw stepped to the side, "Of course Robinfang."

Flightwing remembered that Robinfang was the medicine cat of Treeclan. _"Great,"_ she groaned to herself, _"Another cat, I can't attack."_

Robinfang started examining her from her head and moved down. He stopped at her back. He lifted a paw and parted some of her fur. "Holding a secret eh?"

Auraclaw peered over Robinfang's shoulder, "Woah! You're-"

Flightwing whirled around, "Don't say it!" she hissed angrily.

"Do you always cut them?" asked Robinfang.

"Yes."

"Well you shouldn't." He gave a slight nod to Auraclaw before heading into one of the hollows in a tree.

"So you're the Nightclan special. Wow!"

"I said not to say that!" snapped Flightwing.

"Why not?" asked Auraclaw, "You are!"

"Well…" Flightwing shook her head, "Why should I tell you Treeclan cat?!"

"Because we are both specials," answered Auraclaw calmly, "Think of it, like we are medicine cats."

Flightwing couldn't argue with that. It was true. Specials were like medicine cats. She sighed and told Auraclaw about her mother.

"I wish my mother was like yours," said Auraclaw after Flightwing was finished, "I hate being a special! I mean the clan thinks that if anything goes wrong, it is my fault!"

"That's horrible," agreed Flightwing.

"Also," Auraclaw looked around the camp before continuing, "I think Sandstream, our deputy is somehow controlling Lionstar. He used to be honorable and peaceful but now he orders us to fight other clans! And when Sandstream is alone she mummers about somebody named Windtail."

"Who is that?" asked Flightwing.

"I don't know," answered Auraclaw.

A sliver tom padded over to the she-cats. Streampelt.

"You!" hissed Flightwing, she unsheathed her claws, but a look from Auraclaw stopped her from attacking.

"What is it?" asked Auraclaw.

"Lionstar said that she will be kept prisoner," answered Streampelt.

"WHAT!" cried Auraclaw, "But Lionstar hates to keep prisoners!"

"Something is wrong here," said Streampelt, "Really wrong."

Cinderpaw

Cinderpaw was getting worried. It was almost nightfall and Flightwing wasn't back yet. Bramblepelt had rallied a search party of him, Riverwind, and Brightclaw and they had left camp that afternoon. Cinderpaw watched the entrance of the camp, hoping Bramblepelt would return with her sister. She saw Bramblepelt come in, a dejected look on his face. He padded over to Cinderpaw, "We lost her scent near the Treeclan border."

Cinderpaw's eyes widen, "Oh no," she whispered.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing… uh I have to go check on Littlecloud!" Cinderpaw hurried towards the elders den, unable to look Bramblepelt in the eye. _"You didn't go to Treeclan did you?"_ thought Cinderpaw, _"You didn't go there to kill that cat right?_" She looked up into the evening sky. Only one star could be seen on Silverpelt. "Please protect her Darkpaw," she whispered, "Please protect my sister."


	9. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7! A secret is reveled!**

Auraclaw spent the rest of the evening introducing cats to Flightwing. Some of them eyed her warily but others, like the elders greeted her with respect. "Where's Sandstream?" asked Flightwing after they had made their trip around camp.

Auraclaw flicked her tail to a pale ginger cat who was sitting down next to Lionstar under a large root. Flightwing could see Sandstream was whispering something to Lionstar. "I wonder what she is telling Lionstar?" wondered Auraclaw, "Hey! Maybe about Windtail!"

As soon as Auraclaw said Windtail, a vision came to Flightwing. It was about the gray she-cat again. The she-cat was near a Thunderpath. The she-cat looked both ways and cautiously sniffed the air before darting across the Thunderpath. She carefully looked around before continuing her walk through the thick pine forest. The she-cat paused in front of a fast moving river….

"Hey Flightwing?"

"Huh?"

"What happened? You were spaced out there."

"I had a vision… about that cat again." Flightwing explained to Auraclaw about her weird visions.

"Maybe this she-cat is important," suggested Auraclaw.

"Auraclaw! Come play with us!" called a brown tom. Next to him was a gray tom. Marshkit and Pebblekit.

"Okay!" answered Auraclaw, "See you tomorrow."

Flightwing curled into a ball, "Yeah," she whispered, "See you tomorrow."

The days past and Flightwing got used to her new life as a prisoner of Treeclan. She found it to be fun actually. She spent her time talking to the elders and apprentices, and taught the kits some Nightclan fighting and hunting moves. She made sure to keep out of the way of Lionstar and Sandstream. She even made friends with some of the warriors. However as the days went on her wings grew as well. And now finally they could been seen. Two small wings protruding out of her back.

One night Lionstar jumped onto a large root sticking out of the ground calling high root. "Let all casts who are able to catch their own prey gather here under the high root." Once all the cats have gathered he continued, "This is regards to our prisoner Flightwing."

"It's like I can't hear him," murmured Flightwing.

"Don't worry about it," reassured Auraclaw.

"It seems she is the special for Nightclan. Now I want her to be-"

"Lionstar," Auraclaw took a step forward, "Flightwing has never flown before. Her mother kept on cutting her wings. She cannot escape camp unless she went through the entrance," She paused, "Starclan has confirmed this to me."

Flightwing shot a gratefull look at Auraclaw.

"Well then I would like to make some apprentices. Pebblekit. Marshkit and Birchkit."

Flightwing saw young Pebblekit hopping excitedly. In her short time here the two had become like brother and sister. She half listened as Marshkit became Marshpaw and was given to Cedartail and Birchkit became Birchpaw. He was given to Leopardclaw. Finally young Pebblekit became Pebblepaw and was given to Auraclaw. Flightwing herself wanted to train Pebblepaw but she knew it was impossible. She was from another clan and a prisoner to boot.

"Hey."

Flightwing looked to her left to see Streampelt.

"What do you want?" she hissed angrily, "I swear on Starclan that as soon as I get out of here I'm going to kill you."

Streampelt rolled his eyes, "Right…"

"You better watch your back!"

Cinderpaw

"Cinderpaw!" scolded Mysticstorm. Cinderpaw looked at her paws and gasped. She was about to put some nettle on Snaketail's wound. "That's only good for fever and rashes," reminded Mysticstorm

"Oh right," Cinderpaw went over to the pile of herbs.

"Poor cat," said Snaketail, "Ever since Flightwing disappeared she's been down."

"She isn't the only one," Mysticstorm flicked her tail to Bramblepelt who was just entering camp, "Maybe I should give him some chamomile."

"Maybe you should," agreed Snaketail, "He needs to relax. Going out everyday to look for her."

"I'm back," Cinderpaw dropped some marigold by Mysticstorm.

"This might sting," warned Mysticstorm before mashing up the yellow flowers and putting them on Snaketail's leg.

Cinderpaw went outside and looked up at the sky, "Please," she prayed, "Please. Let her return safely."


	10. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 has arrived! Wings!**

After many days Flightwing's wings were fully grown. She would often go to Robinfang's den to look in a pool of water in the back. Her wings were a darker shade of brown than her fur and each wing was about the size of a warrior cat. She usually kept them folded on her back like bird wings.

Early one morning Auraclaw walked up to Flightwing, "Lionstar has permitted you to come with me and Pebblepaw for training today."

"Huh? Why?" asked Flightwing. She was a prisoner! She couldn't leave camp!

Auraclaw winked, "My little secret. Now come on." Auraclaw and Pebblepaw led a very confused Flightwing out of camp.They stopped near a large oak tree. Auraclaw turned to Flightwing, "Okay. Time for you to learn how to fly."

"WHAT!"

"We had it planned for a while," admitted Pebblepaw, "You have to learn!"

"But I can't!" protested Flightwing, "I can't!"

"It took me a while to do this," Auraclaw focused her eyes in a nearby fern plant. Her eyes became cloudy as the fern shook and tore out of the ground, its roots clutching thin air.

"Oh wow," gasped Flightwing.

The fern floated back to where it was and settled back into the ground. Auraclaw blinked and the cloudness left her eyes. "Cool right?"

"Very," agreed Flightwing.

"Now, let's teach you how to fly."

Over the next couple of days Auraclaw and Pebblepaw took her out and helped her learn how to fly and Flightwing kept getting better and better at it. One morning Auraclaw and Pebblepaw were out training and Flightwing spent the time flying around the territory, She flew onto a tree branch and landed on it, digging her claws into the bark. She looked down and almost fell off the branch. At the base of the tree she saw Sandstream talking to a gray tom. _"That must be Windtail,"_ she thought.

Windtail and Sandstream then parted ways. When Flightwing was sure they were gone she flew down and landed on the ground.

"Look what I caught!" Pebblepaw crashed through the undergrowth a squirrel in his jaw.

"Good job!" purred Flightwing.

Auraclaw was right behind Pebblepaw, "We should get back to camp," she said, looking up into the sky, the blue slowly fading to orange. "Come on."

As they were walking back, Flightwing told the two cats about Windtail.

"So he is real," commented Auraclaw, "But what is Sandstream's intentions?"

"I don't care what her intentions are!" snapped Pebblepaw, "I want to rip her to shreds for brainwashing Lionstar!"

"We should wait for now," said Auraclaw, "We don't have enough information." They fell silent as the camp entrance loomed before them. They went inside and went their separate ways. Pebblepaw bounded over to Marshpaw and Barkpaw, showing off his newly caught squirrel. Auraclaw on the other hand was having a chat Streampelt. Flightwing dug her claws into the ground. She still hated him. Flightwing picked up a robin from the fresh-kill pile and padded over to Digstorm who was telling a story to Tigerpaw and Thornpaw. "May I join you?" asked Flightwing.

"Of course," answered Digstorm.

Flightwing settled down and stretched out her wings. Tigerpaw and Thornpaw each went under a wing.

"Now, where was I?" Digstorm thought for a second before speaking, "Oh right. Treestar was leading his clan cats away from his camp. He knew a battle was coming. However he was unaware of Flamestar watching him through the trees."

Tigerpaw gasped, "No! Flamestar can't!"

"But he did!" said Digstorm, "He attacked Treestar and almost killed him, however a young apprentice shielded his leader from the attack, sacrificing himself in order to save his leader."

Flightwing was impressed. She had heard about this story however in Nightclan's version, it was Nightstar who was attacked by Streamstar and was saved by an apprentice.

"Flamestar was shocked that the young apprentice would give up his life in order to protect his leader. Flamestar retreated to his own clan to think about what happened."

"What was the apprentice's name?" asked Thornpaw.

"His name is lost in time," answered Digstorm, "But some think his name was Hazelpaw."

_"It's the same story!"_ thought Flightwing, _"Maybe… Maybe the clans are closer than they think…"_

Cinderpaw

Cinderpaw was near the Streamclan border picking some borage when she smelled something. "Fox!" she whispered. Cinderpaw saw a fox staring at her from across the border only a couple foxlengths away. Cinderpaw began backing up slowly. She was scared. The fox ran towards her. Cinderpaw screamed and bolted. She ran for her life through the forest hoping a patrol was around. The fox was gaining ground fast. "Help me!" she screamed.

Suddenly Twilight seemed to appear out of nowhere and clamped his jaw around the fox's shoulder. "Get away from her, you piece of fox dung!"

Cinderpaw would have laughed in another situation.

The fox pushed Twilight away and barked at him. Twilight hissed back. The fox looked at him confused, then looked at Cinderpaw. It barked again before running away. Twilight watched the fox go, then said, "Wasn't she pretty?"

"It's a she!?" cried Cinderpaw.

"Couldn't you tell? She smelled like a female."

"Uhh… let's go back to camp," replied Cinderpaw quickly.

Twilight shrugged, "Alright. Hey! I can't wait to tell Lilystar about the fox!"

"Don't."

"What?"

"Don't tell Lilystar about her. She will send some clan cats to drive it out."

Twilight gasped, "They can't chase Crystal away!"

"You understood what the fox said!?"

"Yes…hey! Maybe I am the Nightclan special!"

"Maybe," agreed Cinderpaw but in her heart she knew that one day Twilight will find out the truth about who he was.


	11. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 is here!**

Flightwing was dreaming. She was standing in the middle of a bramble circle of some sort. Yowls filled the air as cats were battling around her. _"It looks like two clans fighting,"_ she thought. Flightwing noticed a gray she-cat near a fir tree at the opposite end of the bramble circle. The same gray she-cat from her visions. She was watching the battle and her eyes seemed to settle on Flightwing and whispered, "Skyclan."

Flightwing woke with a start. She was back in Treeclan camp. The camp was silent except for crickets chirping and owls hooting. Streampelt left his post from the camp entrance and padded over to her. "What's wrong?"

"Just had a bad dream," she said.

Streampelt asked, "Want to tell someone about it?"

Flightwing shook his head, "Go back to your post. I'll be fine."

Streampelt shrugged and went back to the camp entrance. Flightwing looked up at the shining stars of Silverpelt, "Darkpaw," she whispered, "Help me. What should I do?"

"Follow your heart." The air in front of her shimmered then took on the form of a familiar cat.

"Darkpaw!" cried Flightwing, she shot a glance at Streampelt, but he didn't hear her.

"Hello Flightwing. Looks like your wings have finally been released."

"Yes. Now I can go home but…"

"You want to help this clan."

"Yes."

"Do what you think is right," Darkpaw looked up into the sky, where faint traces of yellow orange were appearing. "The night is almost through." Darkpaw started walking away.

"Wait!" Flightwing ran over to him.

"You cannot follow me," whispered Darkpaw. He smiled before disappearing.

"Darkpaw," whispered Flightwing, "Did you know, you were going to die?" Flightwing watched as the clan began waking up around her. "Does anyone here know that they are going to die?"

That afternoon Auraclaw, Pebblepaw and Flightwing were walking through the forest. Actually they were a hunting patrol.

"You're really quiet," commented Auraclaw, "Something wrong?"

"Nothing really," said Flightwing. She paused. She could hear something awful on the wind. And it was getting closer and closer.

"This old cat! He said one! He said knick-kack on my tail! With a knick-kack patty wack! Give Kiwi a bone! This old cat is going home!"

"It's that awful sound from before!" cried Flightwing.

"What do you mean from before?" asked Pebblepaw.

Flightwing hurried towards the sound, with the two Treeclan cats in tow. The sound was coming from a small clearing. In the clearing was a yellow tom cat with a purple spot in the middle of his forehead. Next to him was a small lilac colored dog. The cat stopped singing and watched the warriors and apprentice. "Hello. My name is Odd and this dog is Kiwi."

"Uh hi," said Flightwing.

"This way," Odd started walking to a huge ditch. Kiwi went behind Flightwing and nudged her along. Auraclaw and Pebblepaw followed close behind her.

Odd flicked his tail at the ditch. Flightwing peeked into it and gasped. Lying at the bottom of the ditch unconscious was the gray she-cat from her dreams.

Cinderpaw

Cinderpaw watched Twilight play with a mouse he had taken off the fresh-kill pile. Cinderpaw padded over to him, "Is something wrong? You have been distracted lately."

"I can't stop thinking about Crystal! What's wrong with me! I'm a cat!"

Cinderpaw sighed. She knew it was time to tell him the truth. "Come with me." Twilight got up and followed Cinderpaw into Mysticstorm's den. In the far back was a pool of water. "Look into the water," she instructed.

Twilight looked into the water, "So?"

Cinderpaw stepped closer until her reflection was in the water as well, "Look at us. Look at how different we are."

Twilight's eyes darted back and forth between him and Cinderpaw. "What…"

"You are a fox," whispered Cinderpaw, "A fox. Moons ago, I found you near your mother dead. Sunpelt's kits were coming and one of them died. Sunpelt became depressed and Mysticstorm was afraid that Sunpelt wouldn't want the rest of her kits so I found you and…"

"I'm not a cat," whispered Twilight, "I'm a fox… the enemy of the cats."

"You aren't our enemy."

"I am!" Twilight turned to Cinderpaw, distress in his eyes. He bolted out of the den and ran out of camp ignoring Cinderpaw's calls to him.


	12. Chapter 10

**Info about Windtail!**

"Her wounds aren't too deep," informed Robinfang. His apprentice Barkpaw was putting a comfrey mixture on one of her legs.

"How do you think she got hurt?" asked Flightwing.

"Probably when she fell," answered Robinfang. Flightwing looked at the entrance as Leopardclaw rushed into the den with a limp Tigerpaw in her jaw. She gentily placed the she-cat on the ground.

"Something is wrong!" cried the spotted she-cat.

"Keep caring for her!" ordered Robinfang to Barkpaw before rushing over to Tigerpaw. Flightwing was close behind him. He looked the apprentice over, and then turned to Flightwing, "Get me some yarrow! Do you know what it is?"

Flightwing remembered her sister telling her about it, "Yes!" Flightwing grabbed some yarrow from a nearby pile and gave it to Robinfang. Robinfang slowly eased open Tigerpaw's mouth and put some yarrow it in, forcing her to swallow. A second later Tigerpaw threw up some bright red berries.

"Death berries!" cried Robinfang.

Tigerpaw opened her eyes and looked at the cats around her with unfocused eyes

"Why did you eat death berries?!" cried Leopardclaw.

"Gray tom," whispered Tigerpaw, "Made me."

"_Windtail,"_ thought Flightwing.

"I'll find this tom!" hissed Leopardclaw "and kill him for making my apprentice eat death berries!" She raced out towards Lionstar's den.

"We need more herbs," said Robinfang to Barkpaw, "And take a warrior with you."

Barkpaw hurried out and Robinfang went to the back of the tree to check on his stock.

Flightwing settled near the gray she-cat. The she-cat groaned and opened her eyes, "Where am I?"

"In Treeclan," answered Flightwing. She paused and decided to take a gamble, "Ummm, do you know a cat named Windtail?"

Immediately the cat stiffened, "What! That killer is still alive!? How can that be?"

"Killer!" cried Flightwing.

The she-cat turned to Flightwing and finally seemed to notice her wings, "You're…"

"A special."  
"A freak."

Flghtwing stared dumbstruck at the she-cat, then snapped, "A freak!? So you say that to your special!?"

"What special?" asked the she-cat, "Duskclan has no special!"

Flightwing couldn'y believe it. No special? That was like saying your clan didn't have a medicine cat. But Flightwing realized that wherever this cat came from, specials did not exist. "My name is Flightwing. And yours?"

"Starfoot. Ex-warrior of Duskclan and you?"

"I'm from Nightclan but right now I am living here. Anyway, Windtail, who is he?"

Starfoot carefully got to her paws, "Windtail is a cold-blooded killer. He killed kits, apprentices, warriors and even queens! And he killed my brother…"

"That's horrible!" exclaimed Flightwing.

"He knew our deputy," continued Starfoot, "and she was in love with him. They mated and had my best friend Smokefur. And together we pushed him off a cliff. I thought it was over and I could finally be with Smokefur however he loved another… and I ran away… I couldn't stand to live that kind of life!"

"You couldn't bear to see him with another," said Flightwing. A picture of Streampelt entered her mind but she quickly brushed it away. _"Why am I thinking of him?"_

"No I couldn't bare it. But he is alive! Listen Flightwing!" Starfoot stared into Flightwing's eyes, "He wanted to take over the forest and he will try to do it again!"

"Through Sandstream," murmured Flightwing, "I have to stop him!" Flightwing was about to leave when Starfoot called after her.

"Be careful. I barely lived afterwords."

"Alright," Flightwing ran to the center of the camp where Auraclaw, Pebblepaw and Streampelt were talking. They looked at her as she ran over, "We have a problem."

Twilight

Twilight crashed through the forest. He didn't know where he was going. When he finally stopped, he was near the Nightclan border.

_"Hello stranger."_

Twilight turned to see Crystal standing a couple paw steps away. Her beautiful red fur shining in the sun. _"Crystal!"_ he barked.

_"You are speaking fox."_

_"Of course. I am a fox after all."_

Crystal smiled and padded over to him and asked, _"Want to go together?"_

Twilight looked back in the direction of the Nightclan camp, then looked at Crystal., _"Lead the way."_

Crystal gave a happy bark before running towards the Thunderpath.

Twilight looked one last time in the direction of the camp, "Goodbye Cinderpaw," he whispered in cat before running after Crystal. 


	13. Chapter 11

**This is the final chapter of Warriors: The Demon Clans. The sequel is now out for all you fans :). It's called Warriors; The Demon Clans: Sandstream's Revenge.**

Flightwing led the way through the forest. Streamepelt, Pebblepaw and Auraclaw were close behind her. "We have to stop Windtail from killing Lionstar!" cried Pebblepaw.

"It was a very clever plan," said Streampelt, "With Sandstream as deputy, she brainwashes Lionstar. Then Windtail hurts Tigerpaw so all the cats are distracted with finding Windtail, while Sandstream leads Lionstar to Windtail so he can kill him. Very clever."

"We'll beat him!" cried Pebblepaw.

"We'll try," Flightwing pointed out, "Starfoot said she was badly wounded afterwords."

"But she only had herself and another cat," reminded Pebblepaw, "We have four, and two of them are specials!"

"Yes, but it will still be a hard battle," said Auraclaw.

"Yes," agreed Flightwing. In her mind she prayed, _"Please be with me Dakrpaw."_

They reached the tree where Flightwing had seen Sandstream and Windtail talk earlier. Under the tree Lionstar was bleeding from many wounds. Sandstream and Windtail had their claws unshealthed and were slowly closing in on the tom.

"How long are you going to do this!" hissed Lionstar, struggling to his feet.

"Till you are dead!" answered Sandstream, "Then I'll become leader and then the rest of the clans will go down as well!"  
"Leave him alone!" Pebblepaw raced at Sandstream and pounced onto her back, his claws digging into her fur.

"I'll help Pebblepaw," said Streampelt, "You two take care of Windtail!"

"Interruptions!" hissed Windtail, "How dare you!?"

Auraclaw and Flightwing stood protectively in front of Lionstar. "Don't worry," said Flightwing, "We won't let this fox-hearted piece of foxdung anywhere near you!"

They jumped into the battle. Auraclaw's eyes became clouded. A rock lifted into the air and shot at Windtail. He jumped over the rock. Flightwing flapped her wings and lifted into the air and started circling over the battle, looking for the perfect moment to strike.

"I guess you all have a death wish!" hissed Windtail, his eyes blazing. He rushed towards Auraclaw. Auraclaw's eyes became unclouded and she shot out with her own claws and raked at his face. Windtail didn't flinch or even reel back. He instead clamped his teeth into Auraclaw's shoulder, his claws raking at her belly. Auraclaw yowled in pain.

"Auraclaw!" Flightwing dove from the sky like an eagle with outstretched wings ready to kill its prey. She landed on Windtail's back and dug her claws into his shoulder. Windtail shifted downwards because of her weight, but he released his grip on Auraclaw but swatted the she-cat away with a paw. Auraclaw reeled back into a bramble bush. Windtail twisted his body and sent a claw through one of Flightwing's wings. She yowled as some of her feathers tore out. Windtail then slammed his back against a tree trunk. Flightwing released her grip on him and slumped against the tree. Flightwing struggled to stay conscious. She glanced over at Sandstream and saw that Streampelt was striking her back legs while Pebblepaw hung onto her tail for dear life. Lionstar was still trying to get to his paws to help Flightwing.

"Die cat!" roared Windtail as he slowly advanced onto Flightwing.

Cinderpaw

Cinderpaw was about to leave camp to get more comfrey when Lilystar stopped her. "Have you seen Twilight?" she asked, "We were supposed to go battle training today."

Cinderpaw felt sorrow fill her heart, "He's gone!" she wailed, "He knows now that he is a fox! He ran off to be with a she-fox!"

Lilystar stared at her blankly for a second then said softly, "He would have found out sooner or later."

Cinderpaw nodded in agreement, "Umm, I have to go," She ran out of the camp and headed for a patch of comfrey growing near the Treeclan border. When she got close to the border a smell of death filled her nose. "No," she whispered. She ran towards the smell and almost screamed. A young badger was feeding on a dead cat. Mysticstorm. "NOOOOO!" screamed Cinderpaw. She unsheathed her claws and leapt at the badger and began clawing at its muzzle, "DIE! DIE!"

A patrol of cats were nearby and they heard CInderpaw's shouts. "Come on!" ordered Scareye. He led the way to the battle against the badger with Brightclaw, Blacktail and Midmoon close behind him. Without a word Scareye attacked the badger, the warriors close behind him. After a bit the badger died. Cinderpaw was staring numbly at Mysticstorm's body.

"I'm alone!" she wailed, "All alone!"  
"No you aren't," soothed Scareye. He nodded at Blacktail and Brightclaw. The two toms carefully picked up the fallen medicine cat's body.

"Come," whispered Scareye to Cinderpaw, "Let's go back to camp."

Flightwing

Flightwing watched in horror as Windtail advanced on her. She suddenly remembered that day, long ago when Streampelt had attacked her.

"_You must not die,"_ spoke a voice in her head.

"Darkpaw…" she whispered.

"_Not today. Your time on Earth isn't over yet. You still have more to do."_

"Like?"

"_Like…_"

"Take this!" Flightwing was brought back into the battle as a bramble bush fell on top of Windtail. A brown she-cat walked around the bramble.

"Auraclaw!" Auraclaw's fur was pulled out in some places and her shoulder was still bleeding, but other than that she was fine.

"I'm not going down that easily."

"Neither will I!" Windtail burst out of the bramble, "DIE!"

"NO! You die!" Starfoot suddenly appeared out of nowhere and slammed into Windtail, her teeth at his throat. "You ruined my life! You ruined it!"

"Get off me!" Windtial slashed the she-cat's face over and over but she wouldn't let go.

"We have to help her!" cried Flightwing, taking a step forward.

"No," Auraclaw stopped her with her tail, "This is her revenge. She has had more pains than us. Let her finish what she started a long time ago."

Flightwing nodded in agreement and watched the battle. After some agonizing minutes Windtail finally went limp. Starfoot released her death grip panting, "Thank Skyclan," she whispered before collapsing. Flightwing turned to check on Streampelt and Pebblepaw. They were wounded but okay. However Sandstream was no where to be found.

"She ran off," explained Streampelt.

Suddenly a Treeclan patrol of Cedartail, Leopardclaw and Boudlerfur burst into the battle ground. "What happened?" asked Cedartail surveying the injured cats.

Streampelt helped Lionstar get to his paws, "I'll tell you all later," ordered the leader, "First these cats need their wounds checked. Leopardclaw take Starfoot back and Boulderfur take the dead's cat body and put it in the ditch."

"It's over," whispered Flightwing, "It's over."

Cinderstream

Cinderstream followed Lilystar into the ring of four rocks. It had been a terrible time for the medicine cat. Losing all she cared about around her. She had only the clan left. Lionstar, Littlestar, and Waterstar were waiting patiently on their rocks. The Nightclan spread out to talk to their friends in other clans. Cinderstream saw the cat that killed Darkpaw sitting contently near a brown she-cat and a gray tom

"He's still alive!" she hissed, "He's still alive!"

Lionstar yowled for the gathering to begin, "I would like to start." Before any of the other leaders could object he continued, "First of all, I am sorry to Streamclan and Nightclan. Sandstream has been slowly brainwashing me this whole time for her love for a rouge cat named Windtail to take over Treeclan and the rest of the forest as well. If it wasn't for the courage of five cats Windtail would have succeed in his plans. First is the young apprentice Pebblepaw who showed brave courage while battling Windtail." Pebblepaw puffed up his fur proudly, "Nex to Streampelt. He helped Pebblepaw against Sandstream. Without his help, I would have never made it back to camp." Streampelt smiled.

Cinderstream glared at him coldly, "That killer," she hissed under her breath.

"Next is our special Auraclaw," continued Lionstar, "She battle furiously against Windtail and her physic powers have increased." Auraclaw let off a happy mrrow. "Next is a young she-cat named Starfoot who comes from a clan far away called Duskclan. However she is too wounded to come here tonight. And now the final cat." Lionstar took a deep breath, "This cat has done so much for our clan and we have given her so little. She stayed in our clan even though she could have escaped and gone home. We will be forever grateful. Come here Flightwing!"

The Nightclan cats gasped. Cinderstream gasped the loudest. Flightwing stepped out of the shadow of the large rocks and into the moonlight. Her wings shone in the light.

"You're…," stuttered Bramblepelt.

"A special," whispered Cinderstream, "A special." Cinderstream watched as Flightwing sat down next to Auraclaw, Pebblepaw and Streampelt.

The rest of the gathering went by as a blur to Cinderstream. When it was over Flightwing began to say her goodbyes to the three Treeclan cats she had come to care deeply for over that one moon.

"Do you have to go?" asked Pebblepaw, "You can live in Treeclan! I'll even share my nest if I have to!"

"I'm a special," said Flightwing, "I could never stay in your clan forever. My clan needs me." She gave the young apprentice a reassuring lick, "Become a great warrior." Then Flightwing turned to Streampelt.

"Are you still planning to kill me?"

Flightwing swatted him with a paw, "Watch your back. You never know when I will appear."

"I look forward to that."

Flightwing turned to Auraclaw, "Thank you… for everything."

Auraclaw shrugged then winced. Her shoulder still wasn't fully healed yet, "Keep flying. See you at the next gathering."

"Huh?"

"All specials must go to every gathering," informed Auraclaw, "So see you at the next one."

"Yes." Flightwing gave quick farewells to Lionstar and the other Treeclan cats

before walking over to her sister, "Hey Cinderpaw!"

"It's Cinderstream," corrected Cinderstream, "Mysticstorm died against a badger."

"Oh," Flightwing fell silent.

"Let's go home," suggested Bramblepelt, before following Lilystar.

"Come on," said Cinderstream.

Flightwing gave one last look at the leaving Treeclan cats, before following Cinderstream. She looked up into the sky of Silverpelt and whispered, "Hey Darkpaw? I'm going home."


End file.
